


Yours

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: The Adored One [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: The aftermath of the ball and the beginning of something new...





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! This is it and I’m so sad about it. Of course I will take any requests for these two and I have some ideas but this is officially the last part of this story. I want to give a BIG BIG thank you for all the support on this and I hope you will join me for my other stories. I love all of you so much.

Of course the press knew who Nereyda was, who she was to T’Challa, could see the way he seemed unable to keep his eyes off of her. The day after the ball, the news was filled with both the news of the outreach center and speculation of T’Challa’s relationship status. Lunch with Nereyda had to take place in the palace gardens, where he did his best to entice Nereyda into a nearby bedroom or closet. She resisted, but T’Challa didn’t mind. As much as he wanted her—and he wanted her so bad he could _taste_ her—T’Challa wanted her back next to him more. He had plans to make her his queen. 

Unfortunately he hadn’t accounted for rivals.

Nereyda must have made a bigger impression on M’Baku than T’Challa had been expecting. But how could she not have? She was beautiful, smart, sensual. Anyone could tell from just a look and M’Baku must have been enraptured by a dance. Even if it had been cut short by the king.

M’Baku did what he could to court her in the months after, using the same methods that T’Challa himself had used in the beginning of their relationship. He sent vegetables that could only grow in Jabari lands, expensive furs for her bed and her body, and uncut gemstones. When T’Challa arrived to her apartment to find that M’Baku had sent hand craved figurines, he felt a bit put out.

Nereyda did her best to reassure him that she wasn’t entertaining M’Baku, that she’d set up a meeting with him to return the items, but T’Challa was more upset with himself. M’Baku was a consequence of his actions; had he not lost Nereyda, M’Baku would not have had the chance to try his hand. T’Challa tried not to let it affect him in the council meetings but everyone could tell he was bothered and the reasons for it.

The next week, the gifts stopped coming, or at least they did as far as T’Challa could see, and though the previous gifts stayed, he didn’t mind as he snuggled up next to Nereyda wearing a fur blanket and nothing else.

He lay in bed thinking about the past year and a half and the strides they’d made in their relationship. They had taken things slowly, careful not to fall into old habits and repeat mistakes. T’Challa was adamant that it would fall into place and Nereyda would be his queen. He just had to work on her time now and be patient.

But patience had never been his strong suit. He understood they were essentially starting from scratch but _Bast_. They had moved at a glacial pace in the beginning.She had kept the apartment, a fact that annoyed T’Challa. He didn’t just want her back in the palace, he wanted her in his bed, sharing his rooms. But again, he tempered himself and allowed her to take the lead. On the weekends, he would take a car to her apartment on the edge of the city to spend the night with her. No sex though. They would kiss, making out like teenagers and dry humping on her couch. T’Challa’s head would be full of her, her taste, the softness of her skin and the breathy moans she would make. He would be hard, a king ready to soil his pants for this woman, before Nereyda would pull away.

_“We should stop,”_ she would say and he would swallow his groan of disappointment and just hold her, his dick poking her as he tried to will it away.

They lasted six months like that and when he finally could have her, T’Challa thought he would cry at how good it felt to lose himself in her again.

A hand ran through his hair. “You’re thinking too loud my king.”

T’Challa smiled. He grabbed at the hand and pressed a kiss to Nereyda’s wrist. “I’m sorry to have woken you, my queen.”

“I’m not queen.” He could hear her gearing up for a fight.

It was a point of contention for them, the fact that Nereyda had no desire to be queen. The council still made jabs at her, though Ramonda had relinquished small duties to Nereyda to ease her and them into the idea. Nereyda wanted nothing to do with it the idea though. The most she would do is sit in on council meetings—in the seat reserved for the queen—and offer sound advice that made even the council tone it down. It was also T’Challa’s heavy gaze on them that held their tongues.

T’Challa assumed that her aversion to being queen would calm at her inclusion to the council meetings six months ago but if anything, Nereyda had become more adamant that she didn’t desire the position. It led to arguments that T’Challa tried to avoid but he felt like she was being a little unreasonable. If she was gonna be with him, be his wife the way he wanted, she would have to be queen. She was great at her duties and balancing them but when he brought it up, Nereyda went almost as far as sticking her fingers in her ears and screaming at the top of her lungs. He wouldn’t force her though. He was willing to move as fast as she wanted

“It’s okay. You’re my queen. “ He rolled over on her pressing a kiss to her lips.

She rolled her eyes at the corniness but he could see the darkening of her cheeks. He settled in between her legs and found her ready for him, as usual. T’Challa bit at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. It wasn’t a fight for dominance; the bedroom was one area Nereyda had no problem with submission if T’Challa demanded it.

He trailed kissed down to her breasts, suckling a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and pulled at his curls tangled in her fingers. Her breasts had been so sensitive lately, he was careful not to hurt her. He lined himself up with her pushing in slow, slow, slow.There was no rush to things; T’Challa wanted to take his time with the woman he loved, the woman who loved him. And finally everyone knew it.

Nereyda was panting in his ear at his ministrations. The slow pace had her wetter than he’d thought possible and she was clawing at his back. The pinch of her little nails on his back only exacerbated his need to come. He wanted to hold on as long as possible, had the stamina to do so, and their fast coupling from a few hours ago had taken some of the edge off.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered in her ear. “Let me hear you usana.” T’Challa pulled her knees up around his hips for a deeper penetration. She let out a breathy moan and he pulled back to look into her face. Her eyes were scrunched tight. “That’s it.” The sound of his dick moving inside her was almost too much for him and he picked up the speed of his thrusts. He was forceful and deep and Nereyda was moaning louder, pulling him in with her feet. When she came, it was a tightening of her insides that made T’Challa groan out of the effort not to follow her over the edge but he kept going.

“You will be my queen no matter what you say,” he panted out. Nereyda was mewling, her pussy sensitive. “Rule beside me. You will carry my heirs. Mka…mka. Look how you’re gripping me. Like you want me to impregnate you.” She shuddered and cried out. “Is that what you want? For me to get you pregnant? I’ll have your ass waddling around this whole palace.” The thought of her pregnant, carrying his son or daughter is what did it for him.“Mka, ndiyakuthanda!”

When he pulled out, he gathered into his arms to watch the sunlight stream through their bedroom windows.

————————

Nereyda walked around the courtyard of the orphanage watching the fifty girls who lived there play together. This was her hard work come to fruition and she had done it mostly alone, as was her plan. Once T’Challa caught wind of her idea for a girls orphanage, he tried to step in and handle things on her behalf. But Nereyda was determined to prove that she could build a life separate to his. He was upset at first; he was used to taking care of her and this independence she kept wanting to exercise was a blow to his ego. Nereyda had to sit him down one evening and let him know that while she loved him, she also loved herself. She wouldn’t put herself in a position to not be able to keep going if something were to happen between them again.

He understood then and Nereyda used tribal events she attended with him as opportunities for networking. It wasn’t enough for her to have the backing of the temporary agency; if she could get the support of the tribes, she would be able to eliminate the middle men and get full access to girls who had no where else to go. Joining the council went a long way to build relationships with the tribal leaders, as much as she didn’t want to do it.

Nereyda had aversions to joining the council. Why would she want to spend time with the people who blatantly disliked her and wished she would disappear? They were willing to have T’Challa and Nakia be miserable for the rest of their lives before they decided to help people that looked like them. But her being queen was very important to T’Challa, and as much as he threatened to replace them, having a council that stood behind them would make things easier for them. She’d had some help arriving at that conclusion.

_Nereyda was in the office of the orphanage. She had only six girls that were being watched by a woman who she’d hired upon opening. She had to get her numbers up or else the agency would stop sending girls her way and they would be sent to the_ dora _or the Dora Milaje. As much as it had worked out for her, she wanted girls like her to have more options._

_A knock sounded at her office door. “Come in.” She didn’t look up from the bills she was reading. They were piling up._

_‘Excuse my interruption, but you should really have a Dora with you.”_

_Nereyda’s head snapped up at the voice and immediately stood. “Queen Mother,” she curtsied, more out of habit than anything else._

_Queen Ramonda waved her off, looking around the office, a thoughtful look on her face. Nereyda desperately wanted to know why she was here._

_“You love my son, right?”_

_She knew the answer; Nereyda would not have allowed herself to be publicly ruined further if she didn’t love T’Challa. “Yes. With my everything.”_

_Queen Ramonda nodded and they stood there awkwardly. It was the most they had spoken since Nereyda had moved out of the palace and the first time they had been alone since the night of T’Challa’s ascension._

_Finally, Ramonda spoke. “I think we both know that if T’Challa has anything to do with it, you won’t be going anywhere, ever.” Her tone was dry._

_“Does that bother you? That your son loves me?”_

_She smiled a little. /“No. Not anymore. I see that you are more than your status. What you have built here,” she gestured around the office, “is proof that you have goals beyond being a king’s wife. That you would publicly endure ridicule and show how much you love him is enough for me.”_

_Nereyda did her best to keep her features still but she wasn’t impressed with Ramonda’s speech. It was a nice thought but Nereyda would proceed with caution before trusting her. Her silence was speaking for her though because Ramonda gave a small smile and sat in the chair across from the desk._

_“Perhaps with time I can earn your trust, along with my son’s.” She looked a bit sad before shaking it off. “In the meantime, let’s see how I can help you.”_

It was Ramonda who advised her to work the council to benefit her. After all, it was what T’Challa and Nakia had done, allowing the council to think that they were succumbing to their influence when in actuality the duo were playing the elders. Nereyda needed to take on small responsibilities to show that she was there for the long haul. Which she undoubtedly was. But now it was time to _show_ the council. Moving back into the palace had been an exercise in patience but seeing the look on T’Challa’s face the day she had shown up with all her things had made it worth it.

He had been so patient with her and she had not made it easy for him. He believed Nereyda didn’t want to be queen and it disappointed him because his royal status was a part of himself that he—nor she—could avoid. But he was only partially right; Nereyda didn’t want people to think she only wanted to be with T’Challa to be queen. If she’d followed him, she would’ve been his wife and queen within weeks and no one would have taken her seriously. As much as she wanted to be his wife, Nereyda still felt that she had to prove herself to the people of Wakanda, that she was more than T’Challa’s _dora_ or an inspiration to all _doras_ out there. She was a business woman, head of an orphanage for young girls, that with her hard work would remain a place of safety for them that she’d never had until she met T’Challa.

But now things would change. As she stared out the window, she pressed a hand to her stomach and thought back to this morning. Nereyda was surprised that T’Challa hadn’t already picked up on the changes to her body, the tender breasts, the small pudge that wasn’t there previously, but she figured he’d been distracted as of late, getting ready to open another outreach center. When they were together, they were making love or he was knocked out after barely kissing her goodnight.

The only people who knew were Ayo, who’d been assigned to as her personal guard once she’d moved back into the palace, and Shuri, who’d confirmed Nereyda’s suspicions. They’d both been sworn to secrecy but there was no denying it.

Nereyda was pregnant.

She’d been terrified before having an ultrasound with Shuri but after seeing the product of her and T’Challa’s love, Nereyda felt a sense of peace wash over her. T’Challa would be ecstatic, especially if his words from earlier were to be believed. Nereyda kicked her work into high gear at the orphanage, hiring three more women in addition to the two who had been with her from the beginning and training someone to act in her stead to sustain the home for girls in her absence. She felt like they had their suspicions but no one mentioned anything to her. Luckily, her only symptom seemed to be a deep exhaustion that could be explained with the amount of hours she’d been putting in at the orphanage.

She could barely wait to tell T’Challa and have him shout it from the mountain tops but she knew that if she told him immediately, there would be no stopping him. T’Challa would have her on lockdown, meals at a certain time, three or four guards following her around, bed rest. She had to handle the orphanage first and make sure it would be in good hands before she succumbed to T’Challa’s nagging.

She couldn’t wait much longer though. Her stomach was growing by the day and she couldn’t fit into most of her tighter fitting dresses. She patted her stomach. “You want to be seen now so I gotta tell your baba before you expose me.” She smiled at the small flutterings she could feel.

She looked back out the window to see T’Challa himself coming into the courtyard. Older girls saluted him while some of the little ones crowded around him. He stooped to their level, listening to their questions and answering. Mia, a four year old who was one of his favorite children whispered into his ear. T’Challa glanced up at Nereyda and she waved from her place in the window. He quickly separated himself from the girls to enter the building and Nereyda watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore.

She heard him enter the room and turned to face him. Just like that first time in the market place, she was struck at how handsome he was. He was an imposing presence that still took her breath away. She couldn’t believe Bast had blessed her to get to love this man.

T’Challa crossed the room, and cupped her cheeks. “Sithandwa sam, what is the matter?” Nereyda had begun crying without realizing. Blasted pregnancy hormones.

“I’m pregnant.”

She hadn’t meant to blurt it out to him but she was tired of keeping it from him. He stood in shock, slack jawed and confused. “You are pregnant?”

“Yes, seems as if my birth control is no match for the Black Panther.” T’Challa smirked before gathering her into his arms. Nereyda pressed her face into the crook of neck, allowing his scent to wash over her and calm her.

“You’re having my baby,” he murmured. She nodded, squeezing him closer. He pulled back after a few moments. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to do this.”

He dropped to one knee, pulling out a ring. The newly dried tears flowed again and she covered her face. “Nereyda, will—“

“No wait. I just need a moment.” She looked around the room, analyzing the way her life had turned out, the man at her feet, the fact that she was carrying his baby. She couldn’t believe that this was her life.

“You can not possibly say no when you will be having my son,” T’Challa joked.

“No, I just want to remember this moment for a while. I want to remember my life in this moment and how happy I am right now.” They were there for a while. “Okay I’m ready.”

T’Challa looked deep into her eyes. “Nereyda, my adored one, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes.” He slipped the ring on her finger before standing and drawing her in for a long kiss.

She stood there in his arms, basking in his scent and his warmth. She was _happy_ , T’Challa made her happy, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life just being his.

* * *

Translations: Mka-Fuck, Sithandwa sam-my love, usage-baby, ndiyakuthanda- I love you 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please leave me some love and last thoughts


End file.
